Processes have been described for the preparation of magnetic gamma ferric oxide useful in the making of magnetic tapes and recording members. Ayers et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,015,627 discloses preparing magnetic iron oxides from a synthetic magnetic gamma ferric oxide monohydrate by reduction and oxidation, resulting in plate-like crystalline particles similar to the ferric oxide monohydrate particles, having preferably a length to width ratio up to about 10:1, a width to thickness ratio at least 3:1, and a length up to about 5 microns.
Although the recording members containing these magnetic iron oxides have performed satisfactorily in many respects, the members are lacking in several qualities which contribute to their unsatisfactory or limited performance in several fields.